


Who's in control on my pity party?

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Cheating, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: I made a fanvideo to this fanfic, so if you're interested here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjwgIcFZZ7M





	1. Chapter 1

’Please don’t tell Stiles about this.’ These were the words what didn’t let the alpha to rest, he wasn’t too surprised that Liam knew about werewolves, but what he didn’t understood why was the boy’s first sentence after he’s just been bitten the following, that he didn’t want Scott’s best friend to know about the bite, that the young alpha possibly turned him into a werewolf as well. He just didn’t get it. He expected Liam to either panic, or be mad at him but none of that happened. This was the first time he gave the bite to someone, so keeping it as a secret didn’t seem to be the easiest thing, but if the freshman wanted him to not say a word about it to Stiles then he promised himself he indeed won’t tell him.

Whenever the gelled dark hair, those honey brown eyes on that pretty mole covered cheek came to Liam’s focus the freshman felt like he was standing beside huge speakers, which were turned on maximum volume, as the bass, his heart was beating anytime he spotted the boy was about to rip his chest apart. That’s what it felt like every single time he saw Stiles. Liam’s pupils dilated as the brunette boy stepped up to him, Liam felt mesmerized, he’s been warned by Scott the bite will result in changes but he wouldn’t have thought it’ll be this intense, especially around the boy he had a crush on. “Stiles…” Liam smiled and to break his own awkward staring he forced himself to continue speaking. “I was looking for you.” He still didn’t manage to take his eyes off from Stiles’ face, he was way too fixed on its beauty. “Well, here I am, and all ears.” The smile that appeared on Stiles’ face didn’t help at all, Liam’s pulse only became higher due to that. “I’ll have a birthday party, and I wanted to invite you first. Practically Lydia already knew about it because I asked her if it can be hold at her lakeside house, but I wanted to invite you first.” “Awww…that’s so sweet of you Liam. Of course, I’ll be there.” Liam smiled back at Stiles, he was glad the other wanted to come. “Would you want to hang out with me now? Scott will be over at Kira.” “Yeah, sure.” Liam replied quickly then followed Stiles out of the school towards the parking lot where they got inside the boy’s jeep. “Where are we going?” Liam asked as he fastened his belt, he didn’t mind though, it was a great program no matter what because Stiles was there, and that’s what all that mattered for the blonde boy. “You’ll see.” Stiles mumbled then once he turned on the radio he focused on the road, meanwhile Liam was resting his eyes on him, counting the brunette boy’s pretty moles, he was only fourteen, he never thought at such a young age he’d feel this kind of love, smaller crushes probably but it was more than that as Stiles turned his whole world upside down. “Here we are.” Stiles’ words snapped him out of the staring and once he got out of the jeep the younger boy held his eyes in amazement at the view. “Wow…what…is this place?” Stiles grinned as he saw that the shorter boy was rather impressed by what he saw. “I used to come out here a lot with my mum. Come on.” Liam’s body shivered when Stiles squeezed his shoulder before they entered the territory with knee length weed and grass what covered the wrecked rides. Liam almost slipped on a metal piece then smiled as the taller boy grabbed onto his hand and didn’t let go of it. “I’ll better hold your hand, don’t want you to end up in a hole.” Liam chuckled about Stiles' comment, and at the same time warmness filled his body that the boy was holding his hand. He ran his eyes on some abandoned dodgem cars, then on a rusty carousel, he glanced up at the big wooden rollercoaster when they stopped and his eyes widened when Stiles began to climb up on it. “Wait!” Liam quickly climbed up behind the boy, he was aware how clumsy Stiles tended to be so even if they would fall off Liam wanted to catch the boy or at least have him fall on top of him then on the ground. When they were almost at the top a piece of wood cracked under Stiles’ feet but just in time Liam held onto the boy’s bum to hold him up, he blushed as his palm was on Stiles bottom, but the dark haired boy just snickered sweetly and thanked Liam for saving him.  
When they got up on the top the two boys sat down at the edge of the railway so they could swing their legs. Liam watched as Stiles rested his eyes on the nearby sunflower fields as they were nearby the town’s border mainly just fields could be seen around them. “Thank you for taking me here, I like this place, it’s unique…like you.” However Liam only mumbled the last two words, and Stiles was anyway too busy with holding his eyes on the view to hear it. They were spending quite a long time out there till the sunset began front of their eyes. “I like hanging out with you Liam. It reminds me of the time when my mother was still alive, when no supernatural creatures appeared all over, I love Scott with all my heart but it’s nice you know…you and me, just two mortal boys hanging out together.” The sentence hurt Liam, not as if Stiles had offended him, but that he was not just an ordinary boy anymore, he was a werewolf too, but Liam was doing his best to keep it as a secret front of the older boy. “We should hang out more then maybe.” Liam commented with a small smile on his face, his eyes widened when Stiles slipped his palm onto his but he still held his beautiful eyes on the sunset without looking at Liam. Liam felt how fast his heart was beating as he had Stiles’ soft hand on top of his, for a while he didn’t do anything, as he was scared the other boy would pull it away at the slightest movement but eventually he held onto Stiles’ hand. He wished Stiles would have left his gaze on the sunset because when those honey brown eyes were cast on his blue ones, the blonde boy felt like he got lost in them. Front of others, at school Stiles was always this funny, sassy, sarcastic and talkative guy, but when it was just the two of them Liam got to know a totally different side of Stiles, the boy who didn’t talk too much, emotional, pinch of sadness in his eyes, who shared good memories about his mum. He knew how brave and strong this boy was both physically and in mind too, but when it was only the two of them Liam found him so vulnerable. Liam began to breath faster through his nostrils when Stiles tilted his head and soon those full lips were pressed against his, Liam parted his lips slightly as their kissing was going deeper. Stiles’ kiss tasted like vanilla and coffee, his tongue felt so sweet in Liam’s mouth. When they stopped making out the sun already disappeared from their view but they weren’t in a hurry so the two boys leaned back along the railway of the rollercoaster. They still held their eyes on each other and didn’t let go of each other’s hands. Liam didn’t mind that Stiles wasn’t talking the look they shared was enough. Liam was still in awe that it actually happened, he knew Stiles for a while now, they were good friends but he never thought Stiles might have a crush for him too. He leaned in closer after a while to press a kiss onto the older boy’s forehead before he rested his head on his chest. Liam was listening to Stiles’ heartbeat while he was stroking his short locks, both of them were holding their eyes on the starry sky in silence, seemingly they were all peaceful but Liam felt grateful that Stiles didn’t feel his heartbeat as he was getting nervous about the birthday party, it was to be held on the night of the full moon, but he thought he was strong enough to control himself, even if it was going to be his first full moon as a werewolf.

 

If he wouldn’t have already discussed it with Lydia then Liam would have probably cancelled and held his birthday on the following weekend, but as the girl already was kind enough with ordering food, drinks, and all the preparation Liam didn’t have the heart to postpone it. All he was hoping for, that Stiles will be there, and he might help him to focus and not turn.  
Liam was way more worked up than he’s ever been as he was sitting on the porch of the wooden house, his limbs were shaking, he was sweating, and his heartbeat didn’t slow down at all. He stood up excitedly when he heard the sound of a nearby car however he sighed when it was only Scott with Kira. After greeting them Scott remained on the porch with the beta, and placed his arm around the boy’s shoulder who shrugged it off immediately. “How are you doing Liam?” “Fine. I’m fine, okay?! I have everything under control.” The blonde boy snapped back at Scott, he was thankful that Scott saved his life, but right now he was frustrated and angry at him. Scott was about to say something but just then Stiles parked down with his jeep and Liam’s eyes widened when the boy got out of the jeep with a bike, which had a big red ribbon around it. “Sorry, I couldn’t wrap it.” The blonde boy grinned then walked over to Stiles however stopped a few inches away from him, they didn’t want the pack to know about them yet. It was only their secret, for Stiles it was like having a private little heaven with Liam, just the two of them, no supernatural beings or dangers. “Oh my God, it even has training wheels.” Liam chuckled then smiled about Stiles’ comment that it was only because he didn’t want him to end up with bruises. 

 

As all the others were arriving soon as well Liam walked inside with Stiles. “I wonder what will you wish for once you blow out the candles on your cake.” Stiles commented as he was sipping on the beer as he was sitting on the couch beside the younger blonde boy. “I’m not superstitious so I’ll tell.” Liam leaned in closer to whisper into the other’s ear what made Stiles to smirk and blush as well. “Well, I might can do something about that, also dad happens to be on a night shift so after the party we could go over to my place.” Liam nodded quickly, then after Stiles looked around he tilted his head and kissed the boy on the lips. Thanks to the poor lightning they could make out without being noticed, but still Stiles wanted to remain cautious about it. “Come on let’s dance to this, this is my favourite song.” Stiles grinned as he pulled Liam up from the sofa and before they would have walked over to the others Stiles turned the volume up on the hi-fi. “…My youth is yours…” Stiles sang along the music as he began to dance with the blonde boy. Liam was gazing quite amazed at Stiles, he was deeply in love with him, and it was just getting worse as he felt how attached he was getting to the boy, Liam knew he’d not be able to keep it as a secret for too long. However he was snapped out of his thoughts as the music’s volume began to be unbearable for him. Liam gasped and grabbed onto his temples, it started like a horrible headache, but soon he covered his ears as all the sounds nearby him was driving him crazy. “Liam! What’s wrong?” Stiles asked worriedly then held onto the boy as he walked out of the room with him, but Scott followed them as he noticed that the young beta was about to transform.  
“Scott…take Stiles out of here please….Stiles go away…” Liam panted as he collapsed onto his knees. Scott hesitated a little before he turned to his best friend. “Stiles, go back to the living room. Liam will be fine.” “What? No! He doesn’t seem to be and I’m not leaving him!” Stiles snapped angrily at Scott and crouched down front of Liam as he gently held onto his hand however he gasped as he spotted the growing out claws, then he backed off once Liam looked up and roared at him loudly. Scott acted out of reflex to hold the teenager back, meanwhile Stiles stood up as he stared in shock at Liam. The beta was busy with fighting with his inner wolf, but even in that state he was aware of himself enough to see how Stiles was looking at him, it wasn’t only shock but the kind of look that stabbed the boy in the heart. Stiles was staring at him as if he’d be a monster and that’s what he felt like. 

It took a while for Scott to hold Liam back, as it was only him after a while in the room. He managed to tie him out as he had no better ideas in mind, then as he was done he walked back inside, seemingly everyone was having fun without the birthday boy, but Scott didn’t see the one who he was looking for. As the alpha walked out of the wooden house he soon spotted Stiles who was sitting in his jeep. He could sense his anger, anxiety, sadness immediately. “Hey…you okay?” Scott knew the question was unnecessary or stupid to ask as he knew the answer but Stiles ignored it anyway. “We were dating.” Stiles said with forced calmness in his voice tone, but Scott didn’t fail to notice how tightly the other was grabbing on the wheel of his car. “Yeah. I kind of guessed.” Scott mumbled then took a step back as Stiles got out of his jeep. He followed his best friend in silence back to the house then over to the room where he left Liam. The young boy stopped with the growling and fighting to escape in the moment when Stiles entered, he only held his eyes on him intently. Stiles clenched his fist as he strutted up to the boy, but eventually just pulled the duct tape off his mouth harshly. “When were you planning to tell me this? Huh?! You were lying to me the whole time Liam! You made me believe you’re different!” Liam didn’t look up into the boy’s eyes as he felt ashamed about the gathered tears in his own eyes. “You accept Scott…” “That’s different! You lied to me, you should have told me Liam. I knew about Scott all along what he is but you lied! If you’d have told me from the beginning I’d have accepted you.” Liam eventually looked up as the tears were rolling down on his cheek. “I thought I could hide this…I just want to be the normal boy with who you’ve been dating with and not some monster with fangs, because that’s how you looked at me, like I’d be a monster.” Stiles shook his head as he huffed angrily. “You don’t get it do you? I didn’t look like that, I looked at you with disappointment and shock, because of your lies…” Stiles glanced up when he heard the honk then shot one more painful look at Liam. “Derek’s here, …don’t talk to me Liam….stay away from me.” Stiles said with sadness in his voice as he left the room, then the house as he walked over to Derek’s Camaro then sat down beside the male. Liam ran out to the porch, he ignored how Scott held him back tightly but Scott could feel the anger, sadness and the jealousy as well, as the blonde beta was holding his eyes on the black car what was fading away in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

“Liam, come on…” Mason held his eyes sadly on Liam as the boy has been crying for at least an hour now, he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, and was glad that this time he wasn’t pushed away. “He was angry at you, but lying isn’t the biggest crime on Earth, he’ll forgive you.” “No….no he won’t. You didn’t see the way he looked at me. He hates me, Mason, and nothing will change about that.” Liam hugged his legs tighter to himself before he hid his face. “Go away, please. I want to stay alone.” Liam mumbled against the gap between his knees and chest without looking up. Mason hesitated a little but after he stroked Liam’s back he eventually left the boy’s room. Once the door was locked Liam got up from the floor and sat down at the edge of his bed. He picked up the small photo frame from his bedside table, he smiled, but at the same time more tears ran down on his cheek as he eyes rested on the selfie, of him and Stiles, laying in the middle of the sunflower field. “I love you.” Liam whispered before he pressed a small peck onto Stiles’ cheek on the picture before he turned on his other side and hugged his pillow tightly to himself, as he began to sob into it. 

“Can you actually believe it?! I mean! Fuck!” Stiles groaned as he kicked onto the fridge what made Derek to wince slightly. “I’m not sharing everything with you either, nor anyone. Everyone has secrets, Stiles.” Derek sighed as he glanced at the teenage boy, a bit annoyed how Stiles was strutting up and down for hours now, doing bigger and smaller damage in the loft’s furniture. “Huh! Yeah. I’m fine with it if you don’t feel like telling about your childhood love, or some family secrets, but come on! Liam was my boyfriend! He should have told me first that he’s a werewolf. Did he seriously think I won’t figure it out, or find out?! Jesus!” Stiles was about to punch into the wall, but that’s when Derek grabbed onto his fist. “Stop! Just stop it! Stop walking around and harming yourself like this!” Derek’s voice tone was firm not taking no as an answer. Even Stiles managed to calm himself down as he looked into those red pair of eyes. “Fine…I’m fine.” Stiles furrowed his brows, then pulled his hand away before he sat down on the sofa. “No. You’re not. You’re everything but fine.” Derek said on a rather disappointed voice tone. “At least don’t lie to yourself.” Derek rubbed his forehead before he eventually sat down beside Stiles. “Does he love you?” “That isn’t the point, he…” “Does he?” The question was on a firmer voice tone now. “He does, but…Derek he lied to me…and it’s more than that…I…I’m not even sure if I was falling in love with him, or with a made up boy he’s been actinglike the whole time.” Stiles sighed then turned his phone off with an annoyed look, as this has been the forty fifths missed calls from Liam. “I need a drink…” Stiles got up from the sofa then returned back with a bottle of beer what he began to gulp down, finishing with it in quite a record time. Derek under normal circumstances would have interfered but he felt like he’d let Stiles be for a while. However after the second bottle he pulled the boy back to the sofa. “I think you had enough.” “I know when I had enough! I’m not some damn kid!” “You’re seventeen! A child! And I was stupid enough to let you drink on the first place. I’m taking you home!” “Awww why soooo seriousss?!” Stiles squinted his eyes then chuckled as he gave a rather shitty imitation of the Joker. “I don’t want to go home, just let me sleep for a while, okay?” Stiles grinned then without any warning he leaned in and kissed Derek. “Stop it…you’re drunk…and this is wrong…on so many levels.” Derek said then closed his eyes down when the teenager leaned in once more kissing him wilder this time, after a while Derek pushed him away firmly and got up from the sofa. “What’s wrong Der? I can see you want it too. No one has to know. You’re lonely, I just broke up…just one night.” Stiles mumbled on a tipsy voice before he bit onto his lower lips and unzipped his own jeans. Derek clenched his fist as he was trying his best to do what was right, but he was unable to. Stiles was right, he was lonely, and however wrong it was he was turned on right then. Stiles moaned on a lustful voice as Derek kissed his neck once he crawled on top of him. “Will you eat me up, Big Bad?” Stiles snickered as Derek rolled his eyes, but even that made him look really hot. Soon all of their clothes landed on the floor. Stiles body was arched from the middle of his chest as he was hanging upside down from the arm of the sofa while Derek was fucking him roughly. Stiles moaned at every single love bite what Derek gave him, but even in that state he paid attention so the bites would have been too deep. His chest and neck already had quite a lot red hickeys which looked pretty in contrast with Stiles’ pale skin. Derek felt guilty for several reasons but Stiles’ body drove him crazy, he looked down as the boy was wanking himself fast, time to time licking his pre cum off of his fingers. Stiles closed his eyes down and stretched his arms while he hummed in his drunk state, he thought about Liam but soon shook the thoughts out of his head as he didn’t want to bring his own mood down. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Stiles jerked himself faster, then groaned as he came hard some drops were even hit against his chin. Derek ran his hand on the boy’s chest and sped his thrusts up before he came deep inside him, his body collapsed on Stiles' who was already half asleep. 

“…I was a jerk…I know I made a mistake but….I’m sorry…Ugh…God.” Liam stood nervously front of the door of Derek’s loft in the morning while he was rehearsing what he was about to say. Eventually he knocked, he actually was knocking for a while when Derek eventually opened the door with nothing more than just a black boxer on him. “Is Stiles here?” Liam had a bad feeling, especially from the scents he felt. “Liam wait!” Derek tried to stop the young beta but it was too late as he already was inside the loft, and after a few seconds Liam saw the naked brunette boy lazily laying on the sofa. “Liam, it’s not what you…” Derek however was interrupted by Stiles. “Oh hey. I thought I made myself clear, when I said stay away from me.” Stiles mumbled then pulled on his underwear. “You….you cheated on me….with Derek? You..” Derek frowned at the way Stiles has been behaving, and his look turned especially worried as he saw the gathering blood under Liam as the boy was trying hard to suppress his inner wolf like that. “I hate you Stiles! How could you do this?! I HATE YOU!” Liam pushed Derek harshly off his way as he ran out of the loft. “Go after him!” “What? No way.” Stiles frowned at the werewolf. “I’m not dating him anymore. I asked him to leave me alone.” Stiles stretched a bit before he got up from the sofa and headed out to the kitchen however when he was about to gulp from the leftover beer Derek tossed it away. “This isn’t you Stiles! I know you’re not this heartless ass!” Derek grabbed onto Stiles’ arms as he pinned him against the wall. “Let go off me! Let me fucking….” Stiles looked away as the tears eventually burst out of him. “I just…fuck!” Stiles began to sob intensively while Derek eventually let go of him. “I loved him, I loved him so much Derek, like I never loved anyone, ever before. I could share my deepest secrets with him, when I was with him, none of the shit of Beacon Hills mattered because we were just two simple teenage boys in love…He hurt me! He so fucking hurt me that he lied to me…” Stiles cried out loud as Derek hugged him to himself and gently stroked his locks. “You have to give him a chance. He loves you, Stiles, and I know you love him too…you can’t just push him away like that…he needs you…just because he’s a werewolf it doesn’t mean you can’t do the same things…just talk to him, okay?” Stiles sniffled while he nodded then continued crying as he was held tight by Derek. 

“Liam, are you here?” “No.” Stiles sighed quietly as the answer came from under Liam’s bed. “Can we talk, please?” “Go away Stiles.” Stiles held his eyes on the bed then he eventually leaned against the door. “I was angry….I drank too much, and it…” “I don’t want to hear this! Please! Leave me alone!” Liam said as he was fighting to hold back the tears. Liam peeked from under the bed once the door was closed. He scooted back under the bed where he began to cry badly. However his sadness soon turned into rage which resulted in his bed being thrown out of the window. 

 

“You?! What the hell are you doing here?” Liam asked angrily as he spotted Derek in the locker room. “I’m here to help.” “Yeah? You wanted to help with fucking Stiles, too?” Liam clenched his fist tightly as his eyes already turned yellow then after he growled at Derek he ran towards him however Derek easily lifted him up from the ground by holding tight onto his neck, without causing too much pain for him. “Derek..let him go.” Stiles said as he stepped out from one of the rows then walked up to the two. “What is he doing here?! And you! Leave me alone Stiles, you make me sick if I look at those hickeys on your neck!” “Liam please let me just explain, okay? We should be able to talk this through…and Derek is here because he wants to help you.” “Okay go on, but I don’t want any of Derek’s help.” The alpha sighed tiredly, he completely understood how angry Liam must have been mainly because of him, but he really wanted to offer his help. “I know what I did can’t be undone, but just listen to me Liam, please. Maybe you don’t even have the idea how much I loved you, Beacon Hills equals to almost hell to me, all the shit I’ve been through, only as a fragile human. This place was slowly killing me, but I’d not want to leave, because even if I was suffering I have my dad here, all the good memories with my mum, and my friends, but then you came. Anytime I was with you was different, like there was Beacon Hills, and on the other hand our own little world. When it turned out you lied to me, I was scared the whole image of the boy I knew was a lie too. I was mad at you. I felt betrayed because the only good thing I had in my life turned out to be just deceit. I drank…I drank way too much, when I get tipsy already from a glass of beer…and Derek was there…it happened…but it meant nothing to Derek, nor to me, because I still love you. I know I made a big mistake too, but I really want to start it again, I love you Liam, and I just…I…” Stiles turned away as he began to cry. “I’m sorry that I ruined it all.” “Are you finished?” Liam asked on an angry voice tone before he walked over to his locker as he began to change his outfit, then soon left the locker room with the stick in his hand. Stiles didn’t feel angry about Liam, out there on the field he wasn’t either, he let the boy bump onto him, he didn’t protest against the way he was pushed away which resulted in him falling on the grass. He knew he deserved it, but even if Liam wouldn’t want anything from him, he felt responsible for the young beta, and as Scott wasn’t around he knew the boy needed an alpha. He gasped when at the end of the match Liam jumped onto him and he groaned as he felt Liam’s claws deepening in his flesh however within seconds Derek grabbed the blonde boy up from Stiles. “Stop it!” Derek glared with his red eyes at Liam, who was still panting and tried to get away but eventually calmed down, more or less. “Don’t even try to struggle Liam!” Derek gritted his teeth as he held firmly onto Liam’s arms as he dragged the boy away from the field while Stiles was walking beside them down to the parking lot. “Don’t hold him that tight. You’re hurting him.” Stiles said a bit concerned and he gently took Liam’s helmet off before they got inside Stiles’ jeep. “Listen Liam! Even if you hate me I will help you. Scott isn’t here, he won’t be back for at least a month, till then you got to learn how to control yourself. You need to learn how to hold your anger back.” Derek rolled his eyes as Liam growled at him, and the alpha shot a helpless look at Stiles. “Liam…” Stiles crawled to the backseat where he sat down beside Liam, who grabbed onto his shirt and began to hit him. “Let him…just leave him Derek..” Stiles bit onto his lower lip when the blonde boy punched him, but soon Liam burst out into tear and let Stiles to hug him. “I love you.” “I love you too Liam….I’m so sorry.” Stiles pressed some kisses onto the boy’s temple, before he pulled back then gave an Eskimo kiss to Liam what made the boy to snicker a little. “Maybe I won’t be needed after all…seems like you’ve found your anchor.” Derek said with a slight smile as he held his eyes on the two. “No…I mean yes maybe I did, but I’d appreciate your help Derek…what do you say? Tomorrow we could start.” Derek nodded then got out of the jeep. “You two take care of each other, and Liam, I don’t want to see a single scratch on Stiles.” “I promise there won’t be…” Liam whined a bit as Stiles squished him with the intense hug. “Thank you Der.” Stiles said then waved to the alpha before he pulled in the jeep’s door then kissed Liam longingly. “So what shall we do?” “Well…we could make hot chocolate, grab a blanket then watch the stars from the roof of your house.” “That sounds like a perfect plan.” Stiles pushed Liam down onto the backseat. “But first there’s something else we could do.” Stiles kissed Liam longingly on the lips. He felt the same with Liam again, he felt like they were back to their own little world, he knew that Liam was a werewolf, but it didn’t matter anymore. “Never leave me.” Liam whispered on his thin voice while he held his big blue eyes on Stiles. “I’ll always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fanvideo to this fanfic, so if you're interested here's the link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjwgIcFZZ7M


End file.
